


Str8

by KYTH



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Dildos, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYTH/pseuds/KYTH
Summary: Acontecem coisas em nossas vidas que nos fazem repensar todos os conceitos que nós achamos que possuímos. Derek se vê tendo que fazer uma escolha que nunca, se quer, consideraria em seus dias de glória. As vezes a vida nos prega uma peça, passa uma rasteira na gente, nos joga no chão, nos olha com o nariz empinado e diz "Se fode aí!". Derek só não pensou que teria que levar essas palavras ao pé da letra e ter que fazer algo que jamais cogitou fazer antes, tudo para não ter que abrir mão do estilo de vida que estava acostumado a ter.





	Str8

\- Deus, eu realmente estou fazendo isso? – se perguntou Derek, em um sussurro enquanto estacionava o carro na frente do local do endereço que Scott lhe entregara.

O moreno de olhos verdes olhou pela janela e pôde ver uma casa muito bonita e que com certeza deveria custar uma nota. Ele ainda se encontrava muito indeciso para com aquilo. Qual é? Tudo bem que ele precisava de dinheiro. Mas isso?! É, Derek ainda tinha um intenso receio de entrar naquele local e acabar se arrependendo completamente. Ele jamais pensou que estaria atuando em um pornô gay.

O moreno de olhos claros passou mais alguns minutos dentro do carro, apenas digerindo a ideia. Vendo se realmente precisava de tanto. Ele era um ator de filmes pornôs, mas nunca pensou que estaria atuando com outro homem. Essa ideia lhe assustava um pouco. Por fim, decidido que realmente precisava fazer aquilo, Derek desceu do carro, ainda com os óculos escuros e caminhou na direção da grande porta de madeira e tocou a campainha.

Enquanto esperava ser atendido, Derek cerrava os punhos e respirava fundo, tentando se acalmar um pouco para não parecer um ridículo desesperado. Quando a porta se moveu, ficando de lado, dividindo a entrada em duas, o Hale sibilou um “uow” antes de um louro de cabelos cacheados surgir e lhe fitar normalmente.

\- pois não? – perguntou o louro, encarando o moreno de olhos verdes, calça jeans que apertava as coxas, camiseta branca colada ao corpo e jaqueta de couro preta.

“Ótimo! Endereço errado. Era só o que me faltava! Isso deve ser Deus me mandando dar meia volta.”

Pensou o moreno de olhos verdes. Derek encarou o louro vestido de calça jeans Skinny preta e camisa azul um tanto apertada nos braços. Derek ficou sem saber o que responder. Ele ainda se encontrava muito desconfortável com a ideia. O moreno coçou a garganta, trazendo de volta a voz que a pouco havia se escondido.

\- ehr... Eu estou procurando pelo Stiles – o moreno falou com seriedade, coçando a bochecha, tentando disfarçar a coloração rosada de suas maçãs do rosto. O louro estreitou os olhos, rapidamente, antes de tomar uma expressão leve de surpresa.

\- ah, você deve ser o cara de quem o Scott falou – disse o louro dando espaço para o moreno de olhos verdes adentrar a casa.

\- é, sou eu – falou olhando o grande espaço que era o Hall de entrada da casa.

\- Seu nome é Tyler, não é? Tyler Hoechlin – perguntou o louro vendo o moreno menear positivamente.

\- na verdade esse é o meu nome de ator. Eu me chamo Derek, Derek Hale – disse vendo o louro passar a sua frente, após fechar a porta da casa. O homem que aparentava ser mais jovem passou a caminhar na direção da sala.

\- bom, eu me chamo Isaac. Isaac Lahey, prazer em te conhecer – ditou Isaac se virando e estendendo a mão para Derek, que a apertou de imediato, antes de olhar ao redor e constatar o que já esperava.

Tudo ali gritava riqueza. O que separava a sala de tv da sala de estar eram dois degraus. No canto, entre as duas partes da sala, havia um bar. A TV era enorme e o sofá parecia ser mais do que confortável. Seu apartamento no centro da cidade não chegava nem aos pés desse lugar. Não que Derek morasse em uma espelunca caindo aos pedaços, muito longe disso. O seu bom e velho apartamento de três quartos, duas salas, cozinha, varanda e área de serviço apenas não poderia se comparar com aquela casa tão luxuosa. Derek era um homem solteiro até que caseiro. Uma coisa que ele adorava fazer era organizar e decorar o próprio apartamento, mas que nunca poderia chegar a aquele nível.

“Esse cara deve ganhar, em um mês o que eu ganhei em três anos”.

\- como você está, Derek? – perguntou o Lahey, vendo o Hale desviar o olhar do local para si.

\- bem, e você? – respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o louro sorrir e lhe guiar até a mesa, onde indicou que se sentasse.

\- eu vou bem. Tirando alguns problemas, mas irei sobreviver. Deseja beber algo? Café, chá, suco, refrigerante, água? – indagou o louro observando o mais alto se sentar a mesa.

\- um refrigerante séria ótimo – respondeu Derek vendo o mais baixo menear positivamente e se dirigir até o bar que se encontrava ali perto.

Derek encarou o homem enquanto o mesmo se focava em pegar duas latas de refrigerante e se aproximar. Ele, de fato, era um rapaz bonito, como Scott tratou de lhe informar assim que Derek indagou se Stiles era um homem velho, gordo e tarado que apenas estava pagando bem por um corpo masculino com quem pudesse se satisfazer. Os músculos do homem ficavam bem marcados pela camisa social e a calça jeans justa que ele usava. Os cabelos cacheados e louros davam um charme que com certeza derreteriam mulheres. O Lahey colocou as duas latas sobre a mesa, estendendo uma para o Hale, que tratou de a pegar, evitando contato físico. Derek não estava gostando daquele silêncio estranhamente confortável que se instalou entre eles. Por mais que não quisesse falar muito sobre si ou sobre o motivo de estar ali, o moreno de olhos verdes sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele teria que estar atracado, numa cama, a outro homem, então que viesse o diálogo.

\- então... Stiles é o seu nome de ator? - perguntou Derek, após abrir a lata de refrigerante e seguindo Isaac no ato de beber um pouco do mesmo.

No mesmo instante, o louro arregalou um pouco os olhos e puxou ar para os pulmões, surpreso, ao mesmo tempo em que engolia um pouco do líquido ácido e açucarado da lata em sua mão. O resultado não poderia ser diferente de um Isaac tossindo enquanto tentava se desengasgar. Derek se viu confuso quando o homem a sua frente passou a golpear o próprio peito, antes de, finalmente, desfazer a confusão em seu corpo, conseguindo puxar ar para os pulmões e sentindo um arroto involuntário escapar por seus lábios. Derek ficou nervoso ao ver o louro cobrir a boca com uma mão enquanto que com a outra ele limpava uma lágrima solitária que ousou se aventurar pela pele de seu rosto, mas o nervosismo se foi, dando lugar a confusão quando viu o outro passar a gargalhar, erguendo uma mão em um pedido de tempo.

\- o quê? Eu disse algo errado? – perguntou Derek vendo o outro negar com a cabeça, ainda rindo.

\- não, é só que... Eu não sou o Stiles, nem sou ator pornô. Eu sou primo do Stiles – respondeu Isaac surpreendendo o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- ah, me desculpe se isso lhe ofendeu de alguma forma – disse Derek vendo o outro negar com a cabeça.

\- imagina. O seu amigo também me confundiu com o Stiles. Como eu disse, eu sou um primo do Stiles. Às vezes venho o visitar, mas a maioria das vezes era para tratarmos de trabalho – falou Isaac voltando a beber do seu refrigerante.

\- então você trabalha com ele? – perguntou Derek vendo o louro ficar pensativo por um instante.

\- na verdade, eu trabalho para ele. O Stiles é dono de uma empresa promissora, mas ele não gosta de escritório e essas coisas. Então, quando meus pais morreram e eu fiquei sem emprego e ter para onde ir, Stiles me ofereceu o emprego de líder da empresa, contanto que, em casos importantes, eu o consulte antes de tomar decisões. – explicou o louro vendo o moreno menear positivamente, surpreso.

\- então esse negócio é mais um passa tempo, é isso? – perguntou Derek vendo o outro menear positivamente.

\- mesmo não estando em um escritório eu costumo me entediar bastante – respondeu uma voz masculina chamando a atenção de ambos para a entrada que levava ao corredor.

\- aí está ele – disse Isaac sorrindo.

Derek se viu nervoso ao ver um homem de cabelos castanhos, corpo magro não tão atlético como o seu, usando uma camisa larga com uma raposa laranja de duas caudas sorrindo e fazendo um V com os dedos cobrindo o seu torso e parte de suas coxas. Então aquele homem de olhos claros da cor âmbar e pele clara era o Stiles. Ele tinha que admitir, o rapaz era mesmo bonito como Scott disse ser. O castanho lhe dirigiu o olhar brevemente, lhe analisando, o que lhe deixou, de certa forma, desconfortável, antes de seguir para a cozinha, enquanto os cumprimentava com um “bom dia”. Derek encarou, nervoso, o homem desaparecer entre as paredes da enorme casa.

\- ele foi apenas tomar café e volta – disse o Lahey vendo o Hale menear positivamente.

\- certo, certo

\- escuta, eu tenho que ir, agora. Não vai se importar se eu lhe deixar sozinho enquanto o espera, vai? – perguntou o louro, um tanto receoso, vendo os olhos verdes lhe encararem.

\- não, não. Tudo bem. Pode ir – respondeu o moreno vendo o outro se erguer.

\- pode assistir a tv, se quiser. O controle está na gaveta do móvel abaixo da televisão. Pode assistir o que quiser – disse o louro começando a caminhar na direção da saída.

\- entendi, obrigado

\- os canais adultos são desbloqueados caso você precise... De um gás – falou Isaac causando risos nervosos em Derek.

\- valeu, vou ver se preciso – respondeu Derek vendo o homem fazer um joinha para si antes de desaparecer pelo corredor que levava ao Hall.

Derek ficou ali, sentado a mesa, por um tempo, enquanto finalizava o seu refrigerante. Ele ainda estava nervoso. Agora eram apenas ele e Stiles naquela enorme casa. Pelo menos ele supunha ser. Ele queria assistir um pouco de tv, talvez assim ele pudesse relaxar, mas temia que o homem achasse ruim que bebessem em seu sofá, por isso optou por permanecer longe do móvel. O Hale pegou o controle, onde Isaac havia indicado que o mesmo estaria, e ligou o aparelho televisor. O primeiro canal que surgiu fora o suficiente para Derek. Ele gostava de basquete. Achava um jogo interessante. O moreno de olhos verdes ficou assistindo ao jogo, enquanto esperava pelo castanho. Stiles demorou uns bons minutos antes de surgir com os cabelos molhados e uma camisa diferente. Derek desligou a televisão e se focou no outro.

\- eu me chamo Stiles, Stiles Stilinski. Prazer – o castanho se aproximou estendendo a mão, recebendo a do Hale na sua.

\- Derek, Derek Hale – se apresentou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho de olhos claros sorrir.

\- Scott não brincou quando disse que você era bonito – ditou o Stilinski vendo o moreno abaixar o olhar, envergonhado, antes de o erguer.

\- o-obrigado. V-você também é – Derek respondeu ao elogio, envergonhado. Stiles riu, negando com a cabeça, antes de se virar para o corredor.

\- venha, vamos conversar melhor lá dentro – disse o mais baixo chamando o mais alto com a mão. Derek engoliu em seco antes de começar a seguir o mais baixo, nervoso.

Derek se encontrava mais nervoso ainda do que quando estava a conversar com Isaac. O louro já havia ido embora, restando apenas ele e o tal Stiles. O moreno de olhos claros estava sentado na cama daquele quarto totalmente espelhado. Ele já sabia que as câmeras estariam por trás das paredes e também no teto. Stiles lhe explicara tudo assim que entraram naquele quarto.

Ele encarou o castanho de olhos claros enquanto o mesmo puxava um assunto qualquer. Eles já conversavam há um tempo. Derek analisava o rapaz. Ele não era muito velho, como imaginou. Stiles possuía apenas 20 anos. Ele era bonito, Derek tinha de admitir. Principalmente quando lançava aqueles sorrisos ladinos quando as respostas de Derek o surpreendiam. Ele sabia que o diálogo antes da atuação era importante. Isso quebrava algumas barreiras entre os atores, dando mais liberdade um para o outro. Ele só não esperava que o castanho soubesse disso, mas lá estavam eles, conversando sobre baseball.

\- você já é ator, não é? – questionou Stiles enquanto se levantava da poltrona que havia no quarto, pegando o seu copo, agora vazio, sobre um criado que havia ao lado da mesma.

\- já, já. Eu... Comecei aos dezenove, quando ainda morava com a minha irmã – respondeu Derek, ainda um pouco encabulado com aquela situação.

\- e eu posso perguntar o motivo de você estar aqui? – perguntou o castanho de braços cruzados caminhando na direção do pequeno bar que continha no quarto.

Ele se inclinou, para pegar mais uma vez a garrafa de whisky. Foi impossível para Derek não reparar nas pernas do rapaz, que usava apenas uma camisa larga e uma cueca box. O moreno de olhos verdes engoliu um pouco em seco, reparando melhor no homem. Ele possuía nádegas um tanto redondas e empinadas, mas não chegavam a ser maiores do que as suas. Derek se viu incerto ao processar a pergunta do castanho. Ele deveria responder aquela pergunta sinceramente? Ele não sabia dizer. Scott havia lhe dito que o homem era confiável, assim como Isaac. Mas Derek ainda não se sentia confortável. Stiles pareceu notar o desconforto do moreno de olhos verdes e sorriu ladino.

\- Scott não te falou de mim? – perguntou o castanho vendo o moreno de olhos verdes piscar um pouco perdido.

\- sim, ele me falou um pouco sobre você – respondeu o Hale vendo o castanho menear, lambendo os lábios.

\- e o que ele te falou, exatamente? – questionou o Stilinski cruzando os braços e encarando o moreno batucar com o indicador no copo que tinha em mãos.

\- ele me contou que você é um cara legal e confiável. Disse que achou você bonito e que gostou de ter feito isso com você, o que me surpreendeu um pouco já que eu conheço o Scott há um tempo e ele era muito hétero, ao meu ver, e tinha mulher e tudo – respondeu Derek vendo o castanho sorrir e instantaneamente levar, sensualmente, uma de suas mãos a virilha, a apertando, moldando o membro semiereto no tecido branco da camisa, antes de dar uma leve puxada para cima, o ajeitando.

\- eu me lembro de quando ele veio. Estava igualzinho a você, acanhado e batucando com o dedo no copo – disse o castanho sorrindo safado com um olhar nostálgico, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior sensualmente, antes de tomar mais um gole da bebida, a finalizando.

\- bem... E como vai funcionar isso? – questionou Derek, nervoso. Ele sentiu a insegurança aumentar ao mudar o foco da conversa para o sexo.

\- do jeito que sempre funciona. A gente transa, goza, eu te pago bem e todo mundo sai feliz – respondeu o castanho, simplista, enquanto colocava o copo sobre o balcão e se aproximava da cama, se jogando deitado aos pés do Hale logo em seguida.

\- você ainda não me respondeu o motivo para estar aqui – disse o castanho vendo o moreno corar um pouco.

\- eu meio que não tenho recebido muitos trabalhos, então o Scott me falou de você. Disse que dava uma grana boa para um filme que é inteiramente particular. No início eu não quis aceitar. Principalmente a ideia de ser com outro cara. Mas eu comecei a precisar muito desse dinheiro, aí o Scott me indicou você novamente. Foi quando eu resolvi aceitar a proposta – explicou Derek vendo o castanho menear positivamente enquanto lhe encarava com atenção.

\- você já beijou algum homem, Derek? – questionou Stiles vendo o homem negar com a cabeça.

\- nunca – respondeu Derek, nervoso.

\- já transou com um? – questionou o castanho vendo o Hale corar e negar com a cabeça.

\- já tocou em um pau antes? – perguntou o castanho.

\- na adolescência. Eu sempre fui um pouco safado, desde novo, e uma mão amiga era o que a gente conseguia chegar de mais perto de sexo – respondeu o moreno vendo o castanho morder o lábio inferior, provocativo.

\- perfeito. Bom. Já tenho todas as informações de que preciso. Podemos começar ou quer um tempo para refletir? – perguntou Stiles vendo o moreno menear positivamente, receoso.

\- vai haver algum roteiro ou coisa do tipo? – questionou Derek vendo o castanho negar com a cabeça.

\- aqui não. Eu gosto de algo mais natural. Eu gosto de improviso. O que nos der vontade de fazer. Nós fazemos – explicou o castanho vendo o moreno engolir em seco, meneando positivamente.

\- certo, natural, entendi. Agora podemos começar – falou colocando o copo sobre o criado, ao lado do abajur.

\- antes de começarmos, eu tenho uma regra – ditou o castanho lhe chamando a atenção.

\- e que regra é essa? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho lhe fitar sério.

\- não finja nada. Se não estiver gostando, está tudo bem. Não precisa fingir gemer de prazer ou coisa do tipo – ditou sério vendo o Hale coçar a nuca, mordendo o lábio inferior e meneando positivamente em resposta.

\- ótimo. Agora levante-se e dê uma volta – ordenou o castanho e, um pouco corado, Derek fez.

Ele se levantou devagar, um tanto receoso, antes de se colocar de pé, de frente para o homem de cabelos castanhos. Derek deu uma volta rápida, com os braços um pouco abertos e voltou a ficar de frente para Stiles, vendo o mesmo fazer uma careta questionadora engraçada. Derek passou a se perguntar se o castanho não gostava de caras como ele.

\- ah, qual é? Não deu nem para avaliar você direito. Até parece que está com medo de alguma coisa. Vamos lá, devagarzinho – pediu o castanho, deitado de lado, com o torso apoiado em um braço.

Derek mordeu o lábio inferior e o fez, lentamente. Ele se sentiu um tanto nervoso ao ficar de costas para o castanho. Era muito estranho. Quando ele fez o seu primeiro teste para ator pornô, aos dezenove anos, ele fez esse mesmo exame visual. Mas aquele fora completamente diferente deste. No primeiro teste, o homem que o analisou não iria transar com ele, o que lhe deixava mais relaxado. Mas nesse?! Saber que o cara que estava lhe analisando seria o cara que iria lhe desbravar áreas nunca antes descobertas?! Aquilo era um tanto embaraçador, para si. Quando ele terminou o giro, Derek mordeu o lábio inferior, nervoso, ao ver o castanho morder o lábio inferior, de maneira sexy, enquanto lhe analisava.

\- não é como se eu fosse um fã de músculos, ou um hater deles. Mas você é, de longe, o cara musculoso mais sexy que eu já vi - ditou o castanho sorrindo para o moreno de olhos verdes, que corou, agradecendo brevemente, enquanto coçava o braço, nervoso.

\- acho que já podemos começar – sugeriu o castanho batendo levemente na cama ao seu lado e o Hale engoliu em seco, se aproximando da cama lentamente.

Ele se sentou ao lado de Stiles, antes de, lentamente, se deitar ao lado do mesmo, ainda se sentindo desconfortável com aquilo. Derek evitou olhar para o castanho. Estava nervoso demais para isso. No entanto, ele acabou o fazendo quando as mãos do outro demoraram a lhe tocar. Ao erguer o olhar para o rosto do castanho, ele encontrou os olhos da cor âmbar lhe observando, enquanto um sorriso mínimo surgia nos lábios finos do Stilinski. O moreno de olhos verdes se viu confuso. Por que Stiles não havia feito nada? Derek o analisou, confuso, erguendo uma sobrancelha em um questionamento mudo. Stiles riu nasalado, antes de morder o lábio inferior. Derek engoliu em seco ao ver o outro morder o lábio, mas relaxou ao perceber que não era naquela expressão sexy que ele havia feito antes. Era mais como se... Ele estivesse tentando conter o riso. Certo, agora Derek estranhou. Ele passou a se perguntar se havia feito algo errado ou engraçado para que o castanho tentasse controlar o riso. Sem conseguir achar nada, o Hale se viu obrigado a questionar.

\- eu... Fiz alguma coisa errada? – perguntou Derek, num tom de voz quase inaudível, Stiles riu novamente e colocou a mão no braço do homem, o sentindo tremer de nervoso com o toque.

\- não. Eu apenas não começo. Gosto de deixar para vocês começarem. Assim eu tenho certeza de que já estão prontos – respondeu o castanho vendo o moreno menear positivamente, compreensivo.

Derek tinha de admitir, ele estava para lá de surpreso com o homem. Ele esperava que Stiles fosse algum tipo de tarado abusador sem limites, que ficaria passando a mão em si por um bom tempo antes de começarem o ato e fazer coisas sem o seu consentimento inicial, o forçando a coisas desagradáveis. Em resumo, quase um estuprador que pagaria pelo seu serviço em desespero, mas lá estava o castanho, sendo compreensivo e lhe dando o tempo que fosse necessário. Aquilo fez Derek relaxar um pouco mais. Ele sentia que talvez – só talvez – Stiles não fosse fazer nada que lhe deixasse muito desconfortável, como lhe forçar beijos ruins e lhe pedir para fazer coisas estranhas, como banhar-se na urina dele. Derek poderia gostar muito de sexo e ser ator pornô, mas havia algo chamado limites e dignidade, que ele gostaria muito de preservar. Principalmente o pouco da última que ainda lhe restava. O Hale suspirou, encarando o castanho por um tempo. Ele sabia que teria que começar e sabia também que não iria sair dali sem o dinheiro. Ele precisava dele. Precisava muito. Suas contas estavam começando a entrar no vermelho e ele não estava nem arranjando filmes, nem bicos. A coisa estava ficando feia para o seu lado.

“Vamos lá, Derek. Você tem que fazer isso”

Foi pensando assim que Derek se focou no homem a sua frente. Stiles lhe encarava com simplicidade para alguém rico que estava pagando a alguma pessoa por sexo. O castanho já havia se livrado do copo de maneira tão rápida que Derek nem viu. Reparando melhor, o Hale passou a notar o castanho enquanto analisava o homem. Stiles era bonito. Ele certamente deveria chamar a atenção das pessoas, ainda mais por sua posição social. Derek olhou para a mão do homem, receoso de encontrar uma aliança ali e talvez uma mulher louca invadir o quarto mais tarde, mas suspirou aliviado ao não ver nem aliança, nem a marca de uma. Ele já estava envergonhado demais pra passar por aquilo. Engolindo em seco, Derek ergueu a mão na direção do castanho, vendo o mesmo desviar o olhar para sua mão grande e máscula. O moreno de olhos verdes respirou um pouco pesado, devido ao nervosismo, ao tocar o corpo do homem por cima da camisa do mesmo. Ele esperou que Stiles visse aquilo como um sinal de que podia começar e finalmente lhe atacasse o corpo com as mãos atrevidas, mas lá estava ele, apenas encarando a sua mão, vendo a mesma se apertar sobre a própria pele e camisa branca de tecido fino. Derek estranhou e estreitou o olhar para o castanho, que ainda estava deitado de lado, observando a si e a sua “descoberta do corpo masculino”.

\- n-não vai começar? – perguntou Derek passando a acariciar a cintura do castanho com sua mão, timidamente, enquanto via o mesmo negar com a cabeça.

\- você ainda tem um tempo para relaxar – respondeu Stiles encarando o moreno de olhos verdes menear positivamente, soltando um “certo” antes de focar na própria mão, que subia e descia pela curva em que a lateral do torso de Stiles, devido a posição em que estava, se tornava.

Derek deslizou a mão para cima, a levando ao braço do homem a sua frente, vendo, pelo canto dos olhos, Stiles desviar o olhar para a sua mão, antes de voltar a lhe fitar nos olhos. Derek apertava os poucos músculos do outro suavemente, antes de acariciar a região do ombro e voltar a descer. O Hale seguiu para a cintura do homem, sentindo os dedos subirem devido a curva nas nádegas, antes de voltarem a descer na direção da palma quando chegaram nas coxas torneadas. Elas não eram exatamente firmes, mas também não era flácidas. Elas eram um tipo de meio termo. O moreno chegou ao fim das coxas, antes de voltar a subir pela lateral do corpo de pele clara, sempre apalpando o mesmo onde sabia que causaria certas reações. Ele subiu até o ombro do castanho, novamente, vendo Stiles o observar com um olhar curioso e um sorriso mínimo nos lábios. Ele durou por alguns segundos com a mão ali, antes de começar a descer a mesma, agora pelo peito do homem. Stiles não era malhado, mas Derek podia sentir alguns gomos começando a surgir ali. Ainda um tanto receoso com isso, Derek chegou apenas ao ventre do outro e logo retornou pelo mesmo caminho que veio. O Hale levou sua mão para o pescoço de Stiles, acariciando o mesmo, vendo o outro dar mais espaço para sua mão, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, sorrindo um pouco de canto com a carícia. Instantâneamente, Derek se lembrou das palavras de Stiles. “Ser natural”; “Improvisar”. E foi pensando nisso que Derek se aproximou do homem, engolindo em seco, nervoso pelo que faria. Stiles se viu para lá de surpreso quando sentiu os lábios alheios nos seus. No mesmo instante ele se afastou, cuidadosamente, encarando o moreno lhe fitar receoso.

\- o que foi isso? – perguntou Stiles vendo o Hale morder o lábio inferior, nervoso.

\- sem beijos? – perguntou Derek indeciso se isso seria bom ou não.

\- não, não é isso. Eu só... Não esperava por isso – disse Stiles vendo o moreno, corado, dar de ombros.

\- já que estou na chuva, devo me molhar, certo? – argumentou Derek vendo o castanho lhe fitar com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso ladino.

\- Senhor Hale, você está me saindo melhor do que eu esperava – falou Stiles vendo o moreno voltar a se aproximar de si, nervoso, e voltar a colar os lábios nos seus.

Eles passaram a sugar os lábios um do outro, enquanto Derek acariciava o pescoço do castanho com os dedos. Stiles levou a sua mão para o braço de Derek, o apertando suavemente, antes de começar a acariciar o mesmo, deslizando a mesma para cima e para baixo lentamente, com suavidade. O castanho subiu para o pescoço do moreno, enquanto se aproximava mais do corpo do mesmo, antes de passar a descer a mão pela lateral do corpo do Hale, como o mesmo fizera em si alguns minutos antes. Derek estremecia com a mão do outro em seu corpo. Mesmo estando vestido, ele podia sentir o toque suave de Stiles e isso, estranhamente, mexia com o seu corpo. Para completar, o beijo com o homem não era ruim como ele achava que seria. Stiles pediu passagem com a língua ao lamber o lábio superior de Derek e o mais velho, timidamente, a cedeu. O moreno se assustou um pouco com o toque da língua do menor, mas fora logo surpreendido por um dos melhores beijos que ele já havia provado em sua vida. Derek se quer relutou quando o castanho se aproximou mais e passou a acariciar o seu torso por baixo de sua camisa. Ele até suspirou baixinho quando finalmente o beijo cessou e as unhas de Stiles rasparam levemente o seu abdômen malhado.

\- tire a camisa – Stiles ordenou e Derek obedeceu.

\- ótimo. Bem melhor – murmurou o castanho vendo o homem a sua frente lhe fitar envergonhado e nervoso. Não era como se Derek fosse tímido ou tivesse algo a esconder em seu corpo, mas ele sabia que a retirada de sua camisa era um passo na direção do ato que estava por vir e isso lhe deixava tenso e encabulado.

\- você é muito lindo – murmurou o castanho deslizando, suavemente, a ponta dos dedos pelo abdome definido do homem de pele morena.

Derek sentiu o seu membro ganhar vida, aos poucos, com o toque lento, suave e macio da pele alheia na sua. Ele suspirou quando os lábios de Stiles se desviaram para o seu pescoço enquanto as mãos do homem deslizavam por seu torso. Aquilo estava bom, ele tinha que admitir. Scott não mentiu quando disse que o castanho parecia saber onde tocar. Stiles deslizava as mãos como se já conhecesse o seu corpo, como se já soubesse onde Derek gostava de ser tocado. O moreno de olhos verdes suspirou quando sentiu os dentes raspando a pele de sua clavícula, seguindo para o seu peito. Um suspiro de prazer. Quando Derek sentiu a mão de Stiles deslizar pela lateral do seu corpo até a sua coxa o homem sentiu o seu corpo tremer levemente.

Derek se viu tão nervoso com a mão do outro ali, tão próxima de um local tão íntimo. Mesmo que ele estivesse gostando de tudo até agora, ele ainda se encontrava tenso devido aos atos que ainda estavam por vir. Ele sabia que estaria por baixo naquela relação e não se encontrava preparado para aquilo. Ele tremeu ao sentir a língua atrevida do castanho começar a deslizar por seu peito, seguindo até o seu mamilo direito. Surpreendentemente, Derek gemeu com aquilo. Ele jamais, em toda a sua vida, havia pensado na possibilidade de sentir prazer com uma língua brincando em seu mamilo, mas a sensação do membro quente e molhado ali havia lhe agradado. O Hale mordeu o lábio inferior quando o castanho prendeu o seu mamilo por entre os dentes e o puxou para si, antes de o soltar.

– e gostoso – o castanho murmurou antes de apertar as coxas fartas do moreno e passar a criar uma trilha de beijos até a calça de Derek

Derek, que a essa hora já estava deitado de costas da cama, ergueu um pouco a cabeça para poder admirar o trabalho do castanho, com os lábios minimamente abertos devido a respiração um pouco pesada. Stiles segurou nas coxas de Derek firmemente, enquanto abria a calça do Hale com a boca. O moreno de olhos verdes se viu admirando a cena com um certo entusiasmo. O castanho olhou para cima, enquanto descia o zíper dourado com os dentes. O olhar do mais novo alcançou o do mais velho, fazendo este sentir o coração acelerar um pouco e o entusiasmo em si aumentar, assim como o nervosismo. Stiles subiu um pouco novamente para poder abrir o botão com a boca, surpreendendo Derek com a facilidade que ele tinha em realizar o ato.

O corpo de Derek tremeu quando ele sentiu as mãos do mais baixo deslizarem por suas coxas e seguirem para o cós de sua calça. Stiles retirou a calça jeans do moreno de olhos verdes com a ajuda do mesmo, antes de, sentado no colchão, admirar as coxas do Hale, para em seguida levar as mãos as mesmas. Os dedos longos do castanho deslizando por sua pele no interior de suas coxas fez Derek sentir algo que ele conhecia muito bem formando em si. O seu membro deu uma leve pulsada em sua cueca enquanto se tornava um pouco mais rígido. O castanho encarou o movimento na região pélvica do outro e sorriu.

\- você é bem avantajado, não é? – perguntou o castanho deslizando as duas mãos até a virilha do moreno, levando uma delas ao membro de Derek o apertando brevemente e o sentindo pulsar contra sua mão.

\- s-sim – respondeu Derek confuso consigo mesmo por estar tão duro com apenas as mãos de Stiles deslizando por seu corpo.

\- vamos nos livrar disso antes que comece a incomodar – ditou o mais novo levando as mãos um pouco mais para cima, antes de começar a retirar a cueca de Derek.

O Hale se viu mais do que nervoso quando finalmente se encontrava despido. Nem em seu primeiro filme ele havia se sentido tão nervoso daquele jeito. Stiles lhe analisava de cima a baixo com um olhar predatório, o que não lhe ajudava em nada a controlar o nervosismo. Quando a mão do Stiliski se fechou ao redor do seu membro, o nervosismo aumentou, junto com o tesão que já habitava o seu corpo desde o beijo. O moreno suspirou quando Stiles abaixou a mão, puxando o prepúcio para baixo, revelando sua glande rosada.

\- nem está duro por completo e já é tão grosso – murmurou o castanho, analisando o membro do outro em sua mão.

Antes que Derek pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Stiles voltou a subir a mão, começando a masturbar Derek lentamente, fazendo o moreno suspirar. O Hale dirigiu o olhar para a mão de Stiles, enquanto sentia o seu membro ficar completamente ereto. Ele estava excitado com a mão do outro ali e os elogios que recebia só faziam o seu ego inflar e ajudar em sua excitação. Ele dirigiu o olhar para o rosto de Stiles, vendo o homem morder o lábio inferior de maneira sexy enquanto encarava o seu pau duro que era masturbado pelo castanho. Estranhamente curioso, Derek levou o olhar para a cintura de Stiles, tentando ver se o homem já se encontrava da mesma forma que ele, mas não obteve sucesso devido a camisa do Stilinski, que cobria a cueca do mesmo.

\- você me disse que já havia feito e recebido uma mão amiga – disse Stiles chamando a atenção de Derek para si.

\- s-sim, eu disse – respondeu o Hale, corado.

\- e uma boca amiga? Já chupou ou foi chupado por um cara, Derek? – perguntou Stiles vendo o moreno negar com a cabeça.

\- nunca – respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho de olhos claros sorrir ladino em sua direção.

\- então acho que é melhor eu começar – disse o castanho se abaixando rapidamente, se colocando frente a frente com o falo rígido do maior.

Derek encarou o modo excitante como o castanho encarava o seu pau duro. Stiles continuava a masturbar o Hale, encarando o pré-gozo começar a minar da fenda da glande, antes de desviar o seu olhar de desejo para os olhos de Derek, que lhe encaravam ansiosos. O castanho deslizou a ponta da língua pela extensão do membro pulsante em sua mão, o sentindo pulsar mais uma vez, antes de envolver a glande rosada em sua boca. Derek suspirou pesado com o toque da língua quente de Stiles na cabeça do seu pau.

Stiles sugou levemente a sua glande, enquanto brincava com a língua ao redor dela, lhe causando sensações agradáveis que deixavam um gosto de quero mais em si. Derek se deixou cair deitado quando o outro passou a mover a cabeça para a frente e para trás. Aquilo estava tão bom que o nervosismo de estar fazendo aquilo, aos poucos, ia desaparecendo do seu corpo. Talvez, apenas uma suposição, ele não fosse se arrepender tanto quanto achou que iria. Se relacionar com um homem, daquela forma, estava lhe rendendo um prazer surpreendente. O Hale abriu um pouco mais as pernas, se acomodando melhor para aproveitar o boquete que recebia.

Stiles sugava o seu membro com habilidade, deslizando a língua por sua glande sempre que se encontrava com apenas a ponta do seu pau na boca, por vezes fazendo uma leve pressão com os dentes que lhe excitavam ainda mais. Foi impossível não gemer quando o castanho engoliu o seu pau por inteiro, acolhendo todos os seus dezenove centímetros em sua garganta. Derek sentiu a ponta da língua do castanho brincar com os seus testículos, antes de o castanho subir novamente. Derek ergueu a cabeça apenas para ver o castanho repetir o último ato, lhe arrancando mais um gemido. Ele se perdeu vendo o castanho engolir todo o seu incrivelmente grosso pau por completo, enquanto lhe encarava nos olhos.

\- o seu pau é uma delícia – ditou o castanho assim que retirou todo o membro do Hale da boca, passando a masturbar o mesmo enquanto encarava o dono.

\- sua boca também – respondeu Derek, surpreso. Jamais pensou que um homem pudesse lhe causar tanto prazer com apenas a boca.

\- acho que vou brincar aqui por mais um tempo – disse o castanho se deitando entre as pernas do moreno de olhos verdes, que sorriu animado com a ideia.

\- fique a vontade – falou antes de soltar um gemido rouco quando o castanho voltou a lhe chupar.

Foram uns bons cinco minutos naquilo. Derek suspirava e algumas vezes gemia, enquanto estocava na boca do castanho lentamente. Stiles lhe surpreendia por engolir o seu pau por completo, sem nunca se engasgar. Derek se sentiu tão relaxado, que quando o castanho empurrou um pouco suas pernas para os lados com as mãos, ele se quer relutou ou se sentiu nervoso. Ele estava perdido demais no prazer que a língua do outro estava lhe proporcionando. Aquele músculo quente e molhado fora descendo por seu membro, até alcançar suas bolas, onde brincou com elas por um tempo, as guiando até a boca do Stilinski, que as sugou com habilidade, arrancando mais suspiros do moreno.

Stiles direcionou o olhar para o rosto do moreno, que se encontrava de olhos fechados, alheio a tudo, apenas aproveitando o prazer que o seu toque lhe proporcionava. Ele sorriu ladino, antes de descer os toques de sua língua pelo períneo inchado do moreno de olhos verdes, sentindo o mesmo se contrair, indicando que o pau de Derek pulsava em aprovação. O Hale só notou a região em que a língua de Stiles trabalhava, quando a mesma lhe tocou o anel rosado, que se contraiu em resposta. O homem se engasgou, retraindo o corpo, o afastando apenas alguns milímetros do outro.

\- o que houve? – perguntou Stiles, se apoiando nos cotovelos e encarando o outro, corado, engolir em seco e abaixar o olhar.

\- n-nada, é só que... e-eu não achei que você fosse colocar a língua aí – disse o moreno vendo o castanho erguer a sobrancelha em sua direção.

\- você ainda precisa de um tempo? – perguntou o castanho encarando o moreno desviar o olhar, pensativo.

Derek estava indeciso. Ele não sabia como responder aquela pergunta. Embora estivesse decidido a fazer aquilo, muitas coisas rondavam sua cabeça naquele momento. Ele desviou o olhar, para não acabar por se deparar com alguma expressão do homem a sua frente que indicasse eu ele estava estragando as coisas. Ele sabia que precisava do dinheiro e sabia que poderia estragar as coisas, mas também sabia que um olhar do homem que estaria lhe pagando poderia influenciar em seu modo de pensar e ele acabar por se arrepender posteriormente. O Hale suspirou, guardando o seu nervosismo para si, e finalmente voltando a se deitar, enquanto abria minimamente as pernas.

\- não. Eu só fiquei surpreso. Pode continuar – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes, cobrindo o rosto com um dos braços.

Ele queria evitar que fosse pego corado pelo castanho ou pelas câmeras, o que resultou na perda do momento em que o Stilinski sorriu ladino. Derek sentiu o corpo tremer e sua entrada se contrair quando sentiu o toque da ponta molhada da língua quente do castanho ali, novamente. Ele não queria dizer isso para o castanho, naquele momento estranho e estranhamente prazeroso e vergonhoso em que se encontrava, mas o engasgo anterior, não fora causado pela surpresa do toque do músculo quente do castanho, e sim pela surpresa de sentir prazer com apenas um toque ali. Um prazer que fez o seu corpo inteiro tremer.

\- repita – a voz de Stiles alcançou os seus ouvidos um tanto rouca, quase inaudível.

\- o quê? – questionou Derek, confuso, antes de engolir em seco ao sentir a língua de Stiles deslizar mais uma vez naquela região. De baixo para cima, de forma um tanto lenta, como se estivesse saboreando algo.

\- repita para mim o que acabou de dizer – disse o castanho e Derek retirou o braço do rosto para que pudesse erguer o mesmo e encarar o castanho, que estava com o rosto entre suas pernas, lhe encarando de forma predatória.

\- r-repetir o quê? – indagou Derek, confuso, e um suspiro escapou de seus lábios quando Stiles voltou a lhe lamber o botão rosado que sempre se contraia ao seu toque.

\- “Pode continuar”. Você ficou tão... autoritário. Eu gostei disso – respondeu o castanho, encarando o moreno estreitar o olhar em sua direção, antes de lamber os lábios.

\- você gosta quando eu sou autoritário? – perguntou Derek vendo o outro menear positivamente, antes de envolver uma de suas bolas com os lábios.

\- continue – ordenou o moreno de olhos verdes e o castanho sorriu de canto assim que soltou o testículo do moreno de olhos verdes.

Derek sentiu Stiles voltar a brincar com a língua em seus testículos, antes de descer com a mesma pelo seu períneo, para em seguida parar. O moreno de olhos verdes se encontrou nervoso, esperando o toque do outro naquela região, mas este não veio. Derek ergueu o rosto, minimamente, para poder ver o eu o outro estaria fazendo. Ele se arrependeu tanto. Stiles sorriu de canto ao ver o moreno erguer a cabeça para lhe encarar, o que fez Derek corar um pouco. O castanho levou um dedo ao pau de Derek, fazendo o mesmo pulsar com o toque. O mais novo deslizou o indicador por toda a extensão do Hale até alcançar a glande. Derek encarou o dedo do castanho deslizar por sua glande, lhe fazendo sentir um prazer mínimo, que era o suficiente para fazer o seu membro pulsar com frequência. Stiles deslizou o indicador para a fenda, sentindo o mesmo ficar úmido.

\- só de pensar que o seu pau está babando tanto com apenas algumas lambidas me deixa duro feito pedra, sabia? – disse o castanho levando o indicador para a boca, provando, novamente, do gosto do pré-gozo do moreno, o qual se viu confuso com sua fala.

Derek olhou para o próprio abdômen, se surpreendendo ao ver uma boa quantidade do líquido que minava do seu membro, ali. Ele nem havia notado quando aquilo ocorreu. Ele encarou, surpreso, Stiles se curvar sobre si e passar a lamber o seu abdômen, recolhendo cada gota que daquele líquido havia ali. Derek encarou o homem deslizar a língua sobre o se ventre, antes de dar alguns chupões no local com cuidado para não usar força o suficiente para deixar marcas. Ele sentia o seu pau pulsar vendo aquela cena. Por algum motivo, aquilo fora excitante ao seu ver.

\- você tem um sabor viciante – disse o castanho, encarando o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar com os lábios entreabertos.

\- continue, Stiles – ordenou Derek, após engolir em seco. Ele queria continuar, mesmo com o que ainda estava por vir. Aquilo estava bom.

\- você quer que eu continue? – perguntou Stiles vendo o homem lhe encarar nos olhos, coisa rara desde que começaram com aquilo.

\- quero. Continue – respondeu Derek vendo o outro sorrir ladino.

\- nesse caso, onde você prefere que eu comece com a minha boca? No seu grosso e pulsante pau, ou no seu buraco piscante? – indagou o mais baixo sorrindo ao ver o homem a sua frente corar violentamente.

-n-na segunda opção – respondeu Derek, desviando o olhar.

\- olhe para mim. Eu gosto de olhar para você enquanto brincamos – disse Stiles envolvendo o membro de Derek com a mão, sentindo o mesmo pulsar contra a mesma. Com um pouco de dificuldade, devido a vergonha, Derek obedeceu.

\- agora me responda: Você gostou da minha língua em sua bunda? – perguntou o Stilinski encarando o Hale corar mais ainda.

\- s-sim – respondeu Derek desviando o olhar para não encarar o sorriso vitorioso de Stiles.

Stiles voltou a lamber a entrada rosada do Hale, sentindo a mesma pulsar contra a sua língua. Derek arfava enquanto sentia o músculo quente e molhado do castanho deslizar por seu buraco virgem. Ele gemeu manhoso ao sentir a língua de Stiles parar de deslizar em movimento alternados, para tentar forçar entrada. Derek estava tão entretido no prazer em que sentia que pouco se importou em começar amover o quadril, incentivando o castanho a continuar com aquilo.

\- Deus isso é bom – gemeu o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- se você gemer desse jeito de novo o meu pau vai explodir – argumentou o castanho parando o que fazia para poder voltar a encarar o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- vamos, me deixe vê-lo – ordenou Derek vendo o castanho erguer a sobrancelha em sua direção.

\- você quer ver o meu pau? – perguntou Stiles vendo o moreno se sentar e lhe puxar para um beijo.

\- como eu disse, já que estou na chuva, devo me molhar – disse o moreno de olhos verdes levando as mãos a barra da camisa do castanho, que se permitiu ser manuseado pelo outro.

Derek estava se sentindo tão bem com tudo o que havia experimentado até agora, havia sido tudo tão gostoso, que ele chegava a ansiar pelo resto. O Hale encarou o corpo pouco definido do castanho, quase liso no abdômen, com certo desejo, antes de olhar para baixo, se surpreendendo ao ver a forma de um grande pau pulsando no interior da cueca do castanho. Onde estava a glande estava uma mancha escura, indicando que o pau de Derek não era o único que estava salivando por mais.

\- você é grande – argumentou o moreno de olhos verdes encarando o membro de Stiles pulsar no interior da cueca. Ele engoliu em seco imaginando o quanto não sofreria para que aquilo tudo entrasse em si.

\- não se preocupe com isso. Eu vou colocar ele bem devagar, tão devagar que você nem vai implorar para que eu comece a foder você com urgência – murmurou o castanho contra o ouvido de Derek, causando um arrepio no corpo do moreno, que mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo o membro pulsar com a voz rouca e sexy em seu ouvido e o hálito quente do castanho batendo contra a sua pele.

\- eu posso? – perguntou Derek apertando o pau de Stiles, sentindo o mesmo pulsar contra sua mão.

\- é todo seu – disse o castanho se sentando sobre os próprios joelhos para poder admirar o trabalho do moreno em seu corpo.

Derek começou acariciando o falo do outro por sobre a cueca, mas em pouco tempo ele mesmo já não achava aquilo o suficiente. O Hale puxou a cueca de Stiles para baixo, fazendo o pau de Stiles saltar para fora e acertar o seu braço. Com a ajuda do castanho, Derek conseguiu se livrar da última peça de roupa do homem, que se sentou na cama, agora com as pernas abertas, vendo o Hale se sentar a sua frente e voltar a levar as mãos ao seu pau, que pulsou ao novamente sentir o toque de Derek.

O moreno de olhos verdes passou a masturbar o pau do Stilinski, ouvindo o homem suspirar em apreciação. O pau de Stiles não era tão grosso quanto o seu, mas em compensação a extensão lhe deixava para trás e muito. Derek sentiu o seu falo ser envolvido por uma mão quente e olhou para o mesmo, vendo a mão de Stiles ali. O moreno suspirou antes de sentir o castanho se aproximar e passar a beijar o seu pescoço. Nenhum dos dois parou de movimentar sua mão em torno do falo alheio enquanto passavam a se beijar e a distribuir beijos e chupões por seus pescoços e ombros.

Empurrando Stiles contra a cama, para que o mesmo se deitasse, Derek forçou o castanho a retirar a mão de seu membro, o que fora um tanto desgostoso, mas ele precisou fazer. Ele queria tentar as coisas enquanto estivesse ali. Já que estava gostando, por que não ousar e experimentar mais? Pelo menos ele estava gostando do trabalho. Encarando o pau rígido de Stiles em sua mão com uma certa concentração e nervosismo, Derek engoliu em seco e lambeu os lábios ressecados, antes de desviar o olhar para o castanho, receoso.

\- só para lembrar, eu nunca fiz isso na minha vida, então não me culpe se estiver ruim – alertou o Hale começando a se deitar entre as pernas do castanho, que levou uma das mãos aos seus cabelos, antes de a descer para o rosto, o acariciando.

\- não se preocupe, você pega o jeito. Só tome cuidado com os dentes, você sabe o quanto essa merda dói – disse o mais novo vendo o mais velho menear positivamente e finalmente aproximar o rosto do pau do castanho.

Aquilo tinha um cheiro forte que ele, meio que, já conhecia. Era comum. No entanto, ali, estranhamente, aquele cheiro o excitava mais. Ele se sentiu inclinado a se aproximar e o acolher em sua boca. Era como se o pau de Stiles, sozinho, estivesse o seduzindo. Ele encarou, da fenda da glande, uma gota de um líquido um tanto esbranquiçado, quase transparente minar e escorrer pela extensão do falo do Stilinski. Derek sentiu uma sensação estranha na língua, era como se ela gritasse para que fosse usada ali, que fosse usada para aquilo. Ela gritava pelo gosto de Stiles. Ela ansiava por aquilo. E Derek atendeu o desejo de seu corpo.

Timidamente, o homem colocou a ponta de sua língua para fora, antes de, lentamente, tocar a pele lisa do pau de Stiles com a sua língua quente e molhada. O sabor não era exatamente bom, mas não era ruim, era... estranhamente viciante. Quando a gota do pré-gozo de Stiles finalmente tocou sua língua, Derek sentiu um sabor novo, o qual também lhe deixou querendo mais. Demorou apenas o tempo em que a língua de Derek alcançasse a glande do castanho para que o homem a envolvesse na boca de uma vez, passando a sugar a mesma, enquanto deslizava a língua ao redor da mesma com certa urgência.

Ele queria mais daquele gosto, ele queria mais daquele prazer novo que o homem estava lhe dando. Stiles gemeu baixinho quando Derek finalmente o colocou na boca. Aquilo fez o moreno de olhos verdes se sentir um tanto orgulhoso e excitado, desejando arrancar mais daqueles sons do castanho. Derek passou a masturbar o castanho, enquanto sugava a glande do mesmo com desejo, sentindo aqueles estranhos gostos viciantes dominarem sua língua, lhe deixando com um gosto de quero mais. Quando o Hale ousou começar a mover a cabeça para cima e para baixo, ele pode ver que aquilo era difícil de se fazer. Sempre que tentava engolir mais do mesmo de Stiles, instintivamente, a sua língua se retraía e a sua garganta se fechava, impedindo a passagem. Aquilo gerou alguns engasgos por parte do mais velho, que se afastou de abrupto, enquanto sentia a sua garganta ainda fechada.

\- vá devagar, cara. Isso é mais difícil do que parece no começo, mas você vai pegando o jeito – falou Stiles acariciando as costas do moreno de olhos verdes, que meneou positivamente.

\- certo

\- e aí? O que achou de chupar um cara? – perguntou Stiles vendo o homem voltar a se focar em seu falo.

\- é bom – respondeu Derek voltando a colocar o pau do Stilinski na boca, voltando a sugar o mesmo com vontade.

\- você é bom com a língua – ditou o Stilinski ao suspirar com o músculo quente e molhado do outro dançando sobre sua glande e ao redor dela. Derek apenas gemeu em aprovação, antes de Stiles gemer rouco jogando a cabeça levemente para trás.

\- se levante – ordenou o castanho e o moreno de olhos verdes parou o que fazia, mas sem se afastar do pau do outro.

\- achei que eu é que desse as ordens aqui – falou lambendo a extensão do pau do castanho. Ele nunca imaginou que teria vontade de colocar um pau em sua boca, muito menos que teria tanto desejo para continuar o fazendo.

\- eu também gosto de ser mandão. Agora se levante – o castanho argumentou e Derek obedeceu, vendo o outro se ajustar a cama, com a cabeça no travesseiro.

\- o que devo fazer agora? – perguntou Derek encarando o corpo de Stiles com desejo.

\- eu quero que você me traga esse seu buraco piscante para que eu possa o chupar de novo – respondeu o castanho vendo o moreno se aproximar, quando Derek iria se deitar sobre ele, o castanho segurou o seu tornozelo chamando a sua atenção.

\- eu que você se sente em meu rosto – falou o mais baixo vendo o mais alto lhe fitar surpreso.

\- é o quê? – perguntou Derek vendo o outro rir nasalado.

\- só traga essa bunda perfeita aqui para cima – ordenou o castanho e Derek, timidamente obedeceu, se posicionando com a cabeça de Stiles entre os seus pés.

\- ótimo, agora se abaixe – ordenou o Stilinski e, timidamente, Derek obedeceu.

A timidez se fora no exato momento em que, após abrir um pouco as nádegas do Hale com as mãos, o Stilinski passou a deslizar a língua pelo anel rosado do homem. Derek gemeu manhoso quando Stiles passou a trabalhar com a língua em sua entrada. Em questão de tempo o homem se viu rebolando sobre o rosto do homem mais novo, que permanecia a trabalhar em sua entrada com a sua língua habilidosa.

\- puta que pariu! – exclamou Derek assim que sentiu Stiles parar de deslizar a língua, para começar a forçar a mesma contra a sua entrada, a girando.

Foi impossível para Derek manter o equilíbrio quando suas pernas fraquejaram com o prazer que aquilo espalhou por seu corpo. O Hale se apoiou sobre os joelhos na cama e as mãos no peito do outro. Tomado pelo tesão, o moreno de olhos verdes se inclinou para a frente, levando a mão ao pau de Stiles e o guiando até sua boca, onde voltou a o acolher, fazendo os seus gemidos saírem abafados devido ao pau que obstruía a saída do som. Stiles gemeu de forma audível quando sentiu a língua habilidosa de Derek voltar a lhe acariciar a cabeça do pau.

\- você gostou mesmo de ficar com um pau na boca, hein? – o castanho provocou antes de rapidamente voltar a trabalhar na entrada do Hale, enquanto levava uma mão ao pau de Derek, passando a masturbar o mesmo.

Derek levou suas mãos a passearem pelo corpo de Stiles, sentindo o seu corpo responder ao contato com o corpo do outro. Quando suas mãos se fecharam sobre as nádegas do castanho, ele sentiu um novo desejo crescer em si. Sem nada falar, o moreno parou de chupar o pau do Stilinski, passando a lamber e beijar o mesmo, enquanto seguia para as bolas do castanho. Stiles sorriu imaginando aonde aquilo iria dar. Ele parou os trabalhos que fazia no corpo do moreno, passando a gemer abertamente em aprovação aos atos de Derek.

\- posso continuar? – perguntou Derek assim que permitiu que o testículo do castanho escapasse de sua boca.

\- deve – ordenou o castanho, abrindo um pouco as pernas, enquanto levava os braços para debaixo dos travesseiros, vasculhando o local com as mãos.

Derek lambeu, chupou e mordiscou o períneo do Stilinski, enquanto continuava a seguir em frente. O moreno teve que afastar um pouco o seu corpo do de Stiles para poder inclinar a cabeça para baixo, afim de que sua língua pudesse alcançar o que queria. Stiles gemeu arrastado quando sentiu a língua quente e agitava de Derek passar a pincelar a sua entrada. Derek sentiu o seu pau pulsar contra o peito do castanho com aquele som.

\- continue assim. Está gostoso – ordenou o castanho enquanto trabalhava secretamente atrás do Hale.

Derek gemeu alto e arrastado quando, do nada, sentiu algo gelado em sua entrada molhada pela saliva o mais baixo. Ele sentiu o dedo de Stiles começar a deslizar ali e a forçar a entrada. Ele nem se importou em ser penetrado pelo dedo longo do rapaz, inicialmente, já que estava gostoso e o seu corpo aprovou o toque. No entanto, quando o membro longo do castanho começou a conseguir a entrada que tanto queria, Derek sentiu o seu canal arder em desaprovação.

\- caramba! Isso arde muito – exclamou o Hale cerrando o punho nos lençóis com força.

\- shi! Tenha calma que depois de um tempinho passa. Você só tem que relaxar – Stiles tratou de acalmar o homem, que tentou seguir o seu conselho, mas era mais difícil do que parecia.

\- porra! Seu dedo é longo para cacete! – o homem voltou a exclamar, enquanto sentia todo a extensão de seu canal percorrida pelo dedo do castanho arder em reclamação a invasão.

\- você tem que relaxar, cara. Se você relaxar vai ficar gostoso – o castanho voltou a tentar acalmar o homem, mas Derek não conseguia com a ardência constante que sentia.

\- falar é fácil – rebateu o Hale mordendo o lábio inferior.

\- aqui, eu vou lhe ajudar – disse o menor se movendo deitado pela cama, se posicionando mais abaixo, ficando com o pau ainda rígido de Derek batendo em sua bochecha.

\- o que vai... – Derek se calou quando a ardência em sua entrada pareceu diminuir com o dedo do castanho completamente imóvel em seu interior e a língua do castanho brincando com a cabeça do seu pau.

Stiles sentiu Derek relaxar, com o tempo. O Hale ficou tão entretido com a trabalho da boca do outro em si, que quando deu por si, o castanho já estava movimentando o dedo em seu interior, o retirando e colocando, mas o que mais lhe surpreendeu fora o fato de que o seu quadril rebolava, pedindo por mais. Derek gemeu quando Stiles, ao mesmo tempo em que engolia o seu pau por completo, enfiava o dedo com força em seu interior, lhe fazendo gemer alto e quase revirar os olhos.

\- puta merda! – exclamou sentindo os seus braços tremerem com o prazer que sentira.

\- eu vou colocar o segundo, tudo bem? – questionou o Stilinski vendo o outro apoiar a cabeça em sua coxa.

\- coloque, coloque – o Hale soou pedinte, o que fez o pau de Stiles pulsar, acertando a sua bochecha.

\- aqui vai – falou o castanho sentindo o pau de Derek bater contra a sua bochecha várias vezes enquanto o seu segundo dedo ia penetrando o homem aos poucos.

Derek não demorou a se acostumar com o segundo dedo. A sensação gostosa que o primeiro lhe proporcionara reduziu, sim, bastante, mas, agora, ele tinha ciência do que o esperava após a dor e ansiava por isso. Ele tratou de se acalmar e tentar relaxar sempre que sentia o seu canal arder com a nova invasão. Com o terceiro dedo não fora diferente. Ele permaneceu com a cabeça na coxa de Stiles, sentindo o cheiro do mesmo, somado ao cheiro excitante do pau do Stilinski. Stiles tinha que admitir que ficou para lá de surpreso quando sentiu o moreno de olhos verdes voltar a rebolar contra a sua mão e a envolver a cabeça do seu pau com os lábios. Em um dado momento, Derek conseguiu fazer o que tanto queria, colocar pelo menos a metade do falo do Stilinski em sua boca, ouvindo o mesmo gemer em aprovação.

\- acho que já está bom- ditou Stiles retirando os seus dedos do interior de Derek, que reclamou em um gemido, desaprovando o vazio que passou a sentir em seu traseiro.

\- como você quer que eu fique? – perguntou Derek saindo de cima do castanho e se deitando ao lado do mesmo.

\- tem algo em mente? – perguntou Stiles vendo o outro corar.

\- e-eu quero ver – respondeu Derek vendo o castanho sorrir ladino.

\- deite-se aqui – disse Stiles se levantando e Derek obedeceu, nervoso.

Ele estava nervoso, sabia que agora viria a parte em que Stiles tentaria colocar o seu pau colossal, em sua humilde opinião, em seu interior. Se com apenas os dedos do castanho, Derek quase arrancou o próprio lábio numa mordida de dor, com o pau de Stiles ele iria chorar. O moreno de olhos verdes assistiu o castanho abrir uma gaveta do criado ao lado da cama e retirar dali algo que ele não esperava.

\- e então? Qual você quer? – perguntou Stiles vendo o moreno de olhos verdes olhar para os brinquedos sexuais que ele jogou sobre o colchão.

\- mas o que... – Derek encarou a grande variedade de dildos, plugs e vibradores jogados sobre a cama.

\- escolha um – disse Stiles dando a volta na cama para subir na mesma. Derek encarou o castanho por um tempo, antes de voltar a atenção para os brinquedos. Tudo o que fizera até agora fora bom, mesmo ele tendo os seus receios, então ele sentia que devia dar confiança ao outro. Ele analisou os brinquedos, procurando algum que lhe chamasse a atenção.

\- por que diabos um pau de borracha com duas cabeças? – perguntou Derek encarando o objeto longo com uma glande formada em cada uma de suas duas pontas.

\- então você não sabe como se usa esse? – perguntou Stiles vendo o homem negar com a cabeça um tanto envergonhado.

\- então eu lhe ensino – disse o castanho pegando o brinquedo em suas mãos e puxando um lubrificante de debaixo de um dos travesseiros ao lado da cabeça de Derek.

\- uma pergunta simples, isso tudo vai dentro de mim? Por que, assim, eu já estava com medo do seu pau, aí me vem você com um maior do que ele, o que eu achava ser impossível – questionou Derek causando uma gargalhada no castanho.

\- apenas relaxe e aproveite – disse o castanho deslizando a mão pelo brinquedo, lubrificando o mesmo.

\- é fácil falar, não é você que vai ser fodido por essa coisa enorme – argumentou Derek vendo o outro sorrir ladino.

\- eu vou colocar – anunciou o castanho vendo o outro morder o lábio inferior, nervoso.

\- ei, relaxe. Vai ser como os dedos. Você tem que relaxar – disse o castanho vendo o moreno de olhos verdes respirar fundo, se acalmando.

\- pode ir – anunciou Derek vendo o outro menear positivamente e começar a forçar a entrada do brinquedo em si.

Derek grunhiu e xingou ao sentir a dor de ser invadido. Aquilo era muito mais grosso do que os dedos de Stiles. O outro voltou a pedir para que ele relaxasse, enquanto sentia o membro pulsar ao ver o anel virgem do moreno engolir o brinquedo aos poucos. O homem gemeu alto quando quase metade do brinquedo entrou em si. Stiles parou e deixou que o moreno se acostumasse com a invasão, o que demorou um pouco mais do que os dedos. Se passaram cerca de quinze minutos com o moreno tentando relaxar com a invasão para que o seu corpo começasse a apreciar a mesma.

\- a-acho que já pode fazer seja lá o que isso faça – ditou Derek em um suspiro, olhando para cima e vendo, pelo reflexo do espelho do teto, o castanho agarrar a outra ponta do brinquedo e começar a mover a mesma para trás, lhe arrancando um gemido quando o brinquedo começou a se mover.

Stiles empurrou para a frente e Derek gemeu de novo com a invasão. Ainda ardia, um pouco, mas Derek ignorou. Ele precisava relaxar mais. Quando o Hale finalmente o fez, ele começou a sentir um prazer intenso que o fazia perder o controle sobre os sons que saiam de sua boca. Ele se sentia tão manhoso e manipulável com algo entrando e saindo de seu interior, ele se sentia tão... bem. Ele gemeu alto e um tanto esganiçado quando fora pego de surpreso por uma investida um tanto violenta que o Stilinski dera com o brinquedo.

\- puta merda! – exclamou arqueando as costas e o seu membro pulsou algumas vezes, expelindo mais pré-gozo,

\- e então? – questionou Stiles vendo o homem respirar com certa dificuldade.

\- faça de novo – ordenou Derek ignorando o sorriso do outro e se focando no prazer que sentira quando o pau de borracha escorregou do seu interior, quase saindo por completo, antes de adentrar o mesmo com certa velocidade, o que lhe causou mais um gemido alto.

\- está gostando? – perguntou Stiles vendo o outro menear positivamente.

\- S-si-IM – respondeu Derek voltando a arquear as costas quando Stiles repetiu o movimento pedido por si.

\- m-mas ainda n-não entendi p-para... quê duas cabeças nele – ditou Derek encarando a imagem refletida pelo espelho acima de si.

\- eu vou lhe mostrar agora o motivo – respondeu parando de mover o brinquedo no interior do outro e puxando o lubrificante novamente, passando a lubrificar a outra ponta.

\- espera, i-isso não é para fazer dupla penetração, é? – perguntou Derek, se sentando de imediato e vendo o castanho parar para refletir.

\- pode ser usado também. Mas, originalmente ele é para ser usado por duas pessoas – respondeu o castanho parando de lubrificar o brinquedo e passando a se sentar com a virilha mais próxima da do Hale.

\- duas pessoas? – perguntou confuso e vendo o castanho sorrir antes de guiar a outra glande de borracha até a própria entrada, surpreendendo Derek.

\- não me diga que... – Derek fora interrompido pelo gemido que soltou quando sentiu o brinquedo entrar mais em si, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um tesão enorme ao ver a outra ponta do dildo deslizar pelo anel rosado do castanho com uma certa facilidade.

\- ah, caramba. Faz um tempo que eu não faço isso – murmurou o castanho, manhoso, jogando a cabeça para trás.

\- porra – murmurou Derek assim que Stiles começou a se mover para frente e para trás, o que fazia o brinquedo se mover em seu interior, também.

\- ah, caralho, que saudade eu estava sentindo disso! – exclamou Stiles, manhoso, encarando, com desejo, Derek se apoiar nas mãos, abrindo mais as pernas e passando serpentear a virilha, repetindo os seus movimentos, aumentando a movimentação do dildo no interior dos dois.

\- porra, isso é bom demais! – exclamou o Hale enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás, gemendo arrastado, antes de abaixar a mesma para ter uma das visões mais excitantes que vira na vida.

Stiles, com a cabeça jogada um pouco para o lado, apoiado nas próprias mãos, assim como ele fazia, rebolando na outra ponta do dildo, com um pau rígido pulsando e expelindo pré-gozo que escorria da cabeça daquele enorme pau e pingava no abdômen de pele clara e um tanto suada. O moreno gemeu mais uma vez, enquanto se jogava deitado na cama, tentando controlar o orgasmo que começava a subir por seu corpo, se espalhando. O homem, no mesmo instante, levou a mão a base do próprio pênis, a apertando com força, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e tentava pensar em algo broxante.

Geralmente, no passado, ele imaginava estar se envolvendo com outro homem, no entanto, naquela situação, não iria sofrer efeito algum. Então ele tentou em pensar em algo que sempre repudiou e se negou a fazer durante o sexo: pensar em sua família. O que ocorreria se, do nada, de alguma forma, Cora e Laura adentrassem aquele quarto e lhe vissem gemendo descontroladamente em um pau de borracha de duas faces, enquanto a outra estava dentro do único homem para o qual ele cogitou abrir as pernas? O que aconteceria se sua ex-mulher o pegasse ali? Daquela forma? Visto que o orgasmo recuara, Derek passou a pensar em coisas do tipo, enquanto sentia o brinquedo movimentar-se em si, aquilo impedia que ele broxasse enquanto pensava naquelas coisas.

Vendo o estado do Hale, que apertava o próprio pau com força e mordendo o lábio inferior com força, Stiles não tardou a entender o que ocorria. Como também já se sentia chegando ao ápice, o castanho parou o que fazia e viu o homem abrir os olhos para lhe encarar. Stiles sorriu vendo o modo como Derek respirava com dificuldade. Quando o Hale largou o próprio pau e passou a se mover, Stiles tratou de se afastar, gemendo quando o brinquedo saiu por completo, lhe deixando uma sensação de vazio. Preocupado em ter feito algo errado que cortasse o clima, Derek tratou de se sentar na cama.

\- o que foi? E-eu fiz algo errado? – perguntou Derek vendo o outro negar com a cabeça.

\- não. Eu só quero entrar logo em você. Nós dois estamos quase lá – disse o castanho puxando o dildo do interior do Hale com cuidado, ouvindo o homem gemer manhoso.

\- então ande logo. Eu quero sentir isso e rápido – ditou o Hale fazendo o pau de Stiles pulsar e o castanho gemer ao sentir o orgasmo querer voltar.

\- não faz isso, porra. Eu estou quase gozando – disse o castanho se jogando sobre o corpo do outro, prendendo as mãos do mesmo ao lado da cabeça e tomando os lábios de Derek em um beijo violento.

\- vamos, Stiles. Eu quero que você me foda – pediu Derek vendo o outro morder o lábio inferior em desejo.

\- eu preciso de um tempo, cara. Se eu colocar o meu pau nessa bunda gostosa agora, eu tenho certeza de que eu gozo – disse o Stilinski voltando a beijar o Hale.

\- eu também estou perto. Eu quero gozar com você dentro de mim – pediu Derek vendo o castanho gemer manhoso e o pau do mesmo pulsar contra o seu.

\- puta merda vamos respirar um pouco. Eu quero mais do que só colocar o meu pau e você e gozar. Eu quero foder você com força. Quero fazer você gritar o meu nome enquanto pede por mais como uma vadia – disse o castanho passando a morder e chupar o pescoço do Hale, que gemeu com a declaração do outro.

\- com força – ditou Derek sentindo as caricias da boca do outro em sua pele.

\- o quê? – perguntou Stiles vendo o moreno lhe encarar com um desejo que ainda não havia visto nele.

\- com força. Morda com força, chupe com força. Eu quero poder ver uma marca nele quando chegar em casa e lembrar do seu pau entrando em mim com força – ordenou o Hale e pau do Stilinski pulsou mais uma vez antes de Stiles obedecer ao seu pedido. O moreno gemeu alto quando sentiu Stiles sugar o seu pescoço com força, antes de morder o mesmo. Com certeza aquela marca ficaria por uns dias em seu pescoço, mas ele não estava ligando, ele só queria poder libertar aquele orgasmo intenso que sentira antes.

\- agora já chega, eu vou entrar – disse Stiles levando uma mão ao próprio pau e o guiando para a entrada de Derek.

\- ande logo. Eu preciso desse seu pau enorme em mim, agora – ordenou o Hale e aquilo subiu a cabeça de Stiles, que desferiu uma investida violenta contra o outro, que urrou de prazer ao sentir quase o pau inteiro do castanho deslizar para o seu interior de uma vez só.

\- você que pediu, agora ele está inteirinho em você. O que quer que eu faça agora? – perguntou Stiles mordendo o lábio inferior de Derek e o sugando antes de o libertar para que o Hale falasse.

\- me foda! - ordenou Derek olhando fundo nos olhos do castanho, que suspirou com o seu pedido, antes de voltar a investir contra a entrada já um tanto preparada do outro.

Quando Stiles começou a se mover, foi quando tudo começou a ficar intenso. Eles apenas gemiam, olhando fundo nos olhos um do outro. Derek tratou de enlaçar a cintura do Stilinski com suas pernas, como se temesse que o outro se afastasse, saindo de seu interior, o deixando vazio novamente. Já Stiles se agarrou a cintura de Derek com uma mão e ao ombro do mesmo com a outra com tanta força que as pontas de seus dedos se tornaram brancas. Ele passou um bom tempo apenas investido em Derek daquela maneira, antes de largar o moreno de agarrar as pernas do mesmo, as levantando e as abrindo mais, dando mais espaço para o seu corpo poder se chocar com o de Derek.

\- está gostando? Hein? Está bom ser fodido pelo meu pau? – perguntou o castanho vendo que o pau de Derek se mantinha ereto, mesmo que estivesse sendo negligenciado já há um bom tempo.

\- SIM! Oh, porra! Mais... Stiles, mais! – o moreno gemia alto enquanto cerrava os punhos nos lençóis, se sentindo zonzo com o prazer que aquilo estava lhe dando.

Era tão estranho ser fodido e gostar disso. Era tão estranho gemer com um pau entrando e siando de si, como ele fez tantas outras vezes em mulheres. Stiles soltou as pernas de Derek, que as manteve abertas para o castanho. Stiles se inclinou para trás, olhando para cima, vendo a expressão de prazer de Derek pelo espelho do teto.

\- olhe para cima, Derek. Veja o meu pau entrando e saindo de você! – ordenou o castanho e o moreno de olhos verdes o fez, sentindo o seu pau pulsar mais ao ver, pelo espelho, a cena do pau de Stiles desaparecer em si.

Ele nem havia se dado conta de que o pau inteiro de Stiles, todo aquele monstruoso pau, estava entrando por inteiro em si. Ele jamais acreditaria que seria possível se sentir tão bem como ele estava se sentindo, com um pau daquele tamanho entrando e saindo de si com velocidade. Em um determinado momento, Stiles puxou o Hale para si, que se permitiu ser manuseado pelo outro. Quando deu por si, Derek estava sentado sobre Stiles, cavalgando sobre o mesmo gemendo mais alto e sentindo o seu corpo inteiro tremer. Naquela posição, parecia até que o pau de Stiles havia ficado maior. Ele gostou daquilo. A cama rangia, enquanto eles gemiam, com o movimento de seus corpos. O som estalado da bunda de Derek batendo contra a virilha de Stiles ecoava, acompanhando o gemido dos dois. Stiles levou uma de suas mãos ao pau de Derek, o masturbando sempre que Derek subia e descia em seu pau.

\- puta merda! Seu pau é tão bom! – gemeu Derek, dando uma última investida contra a virilha de Stiles, sentindo o pua do castanho se enterrar por inteiro em si. Ele já estava cansado, suas pernas já não tinham força para continuar.

\- de quatro – ordenou Stiles batendo na nádega de Derek com força, criando um estalo alto. No mesmo instante Derek se levantou e se colocou de quatro na cama. Stiles se aproximou do moreno e viu o mesmo olhar por sobre os ombros, encarando o pau pulsante do castanho.

\- vamos logo, Stiles. Me foda! – ordenou o moreno de olhos verdes, olhando para o outro com um olhar pedinte.

\- não é para você pedir. É para você mandar – ditou o castanho deslizando o seu pau por entre as nádegas de Derek, o que para o moreno fora uma tortura. Ele queria tanto ser preenchido pelo outro.

\- me foda, Stiles! Me foda agora! – ordenou Derek e no mesmo instante Stiles se colocou por inteiro, de uma única vez, em seu interior. O Hale urrou de prazer, enquanto sentia os seus olhos revirarem.

\- oh, porra! Faz de novo! – pediu Derek e o castanho deixou apenas a cabeça em se interior, antes de voltar investir com força contra o homem, ouvindo o mesmo urrar novamente.

\- assim! Com força! Me foda com força! – ordenou Derek e Stiles sorriu antes de o obedecer.

\- sua bunda pertence a mim, agora, Derek – ditou Stiles enquanto fodia o moreno com força e velocidade.

\- sim! – afirmou Derek, entre gemidos, quase desesperado.

\- essa bunda é minha? – indagou o castanho puxando os cabelos do moreno para trás, o forçando a olhar para cima, onde ele podia ver o movimento do castanho pelo espelho.

\- OH, PORRA! SIM! É TODA SUA! AGORA, FODE ELA COM FORÇA! – ordenou Derek sentindo a sua nádega esquerda arder quando Stiles a golpeou.

\- é assim que você gosta? – perguntou Stiles voltando a se enterrar contra o homem com mais força do que velocidade.

\- caralho! De novo! – gemeu Derek sentindo os olhos voltarem a revirar.

\- assim? – indagou Stiles repetindo o ato.

\- porra! Eu vou gozar, Stiles! – anunciou Derek, urrando, enquanto sentia o orgasmo intenso voltar, dessa vez com mais força.

\- eu também estou vindo! – disse Stiles apertando o ritmo das estocadas,

\- isso! Goze em mim! Me encha de porra! – ordenou Derek, estimulando o orgasmo do castanho, que acabou vindo primeiro do que o seu.

Quando Stiles gemeu alto, sentindo o seu pau expelir o seu gozo no interior de Derek, o castanho sentiu todas as forças que ele aparentava ter a segundos atrás irem embora. Já Derek, a explosão de gozo de Stiles em seu interior fora o estopim para a sua. O Hale urrou tão alto que sentiu a garganta arder no processo, mas ele não controlava. O seu orgasmo fora tão intenso, ele abaixou a cabeça sentindo o corpo inteiro tremer. Ao abrir os olhos ele pôde ver o seu pau disparando tanta porra que o surpreendeu. Ele nunca havia gozado tanto. Quando o orgasmo de ambos passou, eles caíram deitados na cama. Em silêncio, ficaram recuperando as forças. Derek divagava em pensamentos, enquanto Stiles apenas se mantinha de olhos fechados, reunindo as forças que se esvaíram naquele sexo intenso que surpreendeu até a ele, que costumava transar daquele modo com frequência.

\- isso foi... intenso – argumentou Derek se virando e encarando o reflexo de ambos no teto. Ele sentiu as suas costas grudarem ao lençol assim que se deitou novamente. Ele havia deitado sobe a própria porra, que também havia sujado o seu ventre, mas ele não ligava. Estava concentrado demais tentando entender tudo aquilo que sentiu naquela cama.

\- é. Foi intenso, sim – se manifestou Stiles, finalmente abrindo os olhos.

\- muito – falaram em uníssono

\- puta merda. Nunca pensei que transar com um cara fosse tão bom – disse o moreno de olhos verdes olhando para o lado e vendo o castanho lhe fitar sorrindo.

\- então estou aprovado? – perguntou Stiles vendo o moreno bufar pelo nariz.

\- mais do que aprovado. Eu nunca gozei tanto na minha vida – respondeu Derek levando uma das mãos ao ventre e deslizando os dedos por ali, sentindo os mesmos serem molhados por seu gozo.

\- eu também gozei mais do que o normal – falou Stiles, antes de segurar a mão de Derek e a afastar do corpo do homem para poder se aproximar e passar a lamber o abdômen de Derek, voltando a limpar o homem.

\- cacete, eu vou ficar duro de novo vendo isso – argumentou o Hale vendo o castanho sorrir e se erguer mesmo não tendo completado a limpeza no abdômen do outro.

\- eu quero provar – disse Derek vendo quando o castanho recolheu a língua coberta com sua porra na própria boca. Stiles sorriu para o homem e deslizou os dedos pela barriga do mesmo, recolhendo uma boa quantidade da porra que ali estava. Quando levou os dedos ao rosto de Derek, ele ficou confuso quando o homem a afastou.

\- da sua boca – ditou o homem vendo o castanho lhe fitar surpreso, antes de colocar a língua para fora e recolher o gozo que se encontrava em seus dedos, antes de oferecer a língua par Derek, que, corado, acolheu a mesma sem pensar duas vezes. O beijo fora calmo, enquanto eles tratavam de dançar com suas línguas, compartilhando do líquido viscoso que antes se encontrava barriga do moreno.

Assim que se arrumaram e tomaram um banho. Stiles ofereceu toalhas limpas para Derek, que vestiu a mesma roupa que usara para vir até ali. Enquanto Derek estava no banho, Stiles tratou de arrumar o quarto. Quando o moreno de olhos verdes saiu do banho, Stiles apenas vestiu a cueca e a camisa que usou no quarto para acompanhar o homem até a porta. Derek ficou calado desde o banho, ele estava refletindo sobre o que havia experimentado e o que fazer com aquela experiência que adquiriu com o outro.

\- foi muito bom – disse Stiles de braços cruzados, em pé, enquanto Derek se retirava da casa, um tanto cabisbaixo, pensativo. O Hale parou do outro lado da porta aberta e se virou para o castanho.

\- é, foi, sim. Eu... nunca pensei que fosse gostar – falou Derek vendo o castanho sorrir e dar de ombros.

\- muitos pensam assim. Mas, você tem certeza de que está bem? Eu não lhe machuquei? É que, como eu costumo ser... grande, isso as vezes machuca – perguntou Stiles vendo o moreno corar e negar com a cabeça.

\- eu estou bem. Está doendo sim, mas não é nada demais – respondeu Derek vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

\- foi a sua primeira vez, talvez a única, então é normal que doa – argumentou Stiles vendo o homem lhe fitar um tanto constrangido enquanto meneava positivamente.

\- aqui – disse o castanho estendendo um cheque para o Hale que o pegou, constrangido, ele praticamente havia se prostituído e só havia notado isso agora. Assim que viu o cheque e o valor que havia no mesmo, Derek deixou o constrangimento de lado, permitindo que o seu queixo caísse.

\- isso é sério?! – perguntou Derek encarando o castanho sorrir em sua direção

\- eu não conto isso para ninguém, apenas para quem ganha muito, então guarde segredo para o Scott não ficar chateado. O pagamento é feito pela soma de duas parcelas: uma é um preço fixo por sua participação, a outra é formada dois fatores: virgindade e intensidade do sexo. Você ganhou a parcela fixa, a parcela alta da virgindade e essa parcela cresceu com a intensidade do sexo, que foi o mais intenso que já tive – disse o castanho vendo o outro voltar a encarar o cheque em suas mãos.

\- mas isso aqui dá para pagar minhas contas por um semestre – argumentou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o outro sorrir.

\- bom, então eu lhe espero no próximo semestre. Isso é, se você quiser. Mas não conte com o bônus da virgindade no próximo cheque – disse o castanho acenando para si.

\- puta merda, cara. Agora vai ficar parecendo que eu estou sendo um interesseiro- praguejou Derek suspirando e olhando para cima, antes de descer um olhar preocupado para o chão.

\- do que está falando? – perguntou Stiles, confuso, encarando o homem coçar a nuca.

\- isso vai ser vergonhoso – murmurou Derek antes de respirar fundo e erguer o olhar para Stiles.

\- olha, vai parecer que eu estou com uma segunda intenção ordinária, mas não é. Eu não consigo fingir as coisas. Eu sou um péssimo mentiroso. Então lá vai. Você não está afim de sair, hoje a noite? – perguntou Derek nervoso, sentindo as mãos soarem. Estranhamente, ele se sentia estranho perto do homem depois de tudo o que experimentou hoje.

\- ah... não é que eu esteja achando você um interesseiro, é só que... eu sou uma pessoa fodida no quesito relacionamento, cara. Todo mundo com quem eu me relaciono acaba não sendo o que eu esperava, então eu meio que... desisti, sabe? Fico só no sexo casual, ou no remunerado – respondeu Stiles, um tanto triste por ver o homem tomar um ar decepcionado.

\- tudo bem, eu entendo, eu acho. Já tive algumas pessoas que foram uma merda. Uma delas foi a minha ex-esposa – disse Derek sem conseguir levantar o olhar para encarar o castanho.

\- é, eu pesquisei um pouco sobre você depois de Scott lhe indicar para mim. Ela lhe acusou de abuso, mas foi provado que era mentira – falou o castanho surpreendendo o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- acho que somos fodidos até tentando com os fodidos – brincou Derek e os dois riram fraco.

\- foi bom fazer negócio com você. Sabe que quando precisar pode voltar, certo? – perguntou Stiles vendo o moreno de olhos verdes menear.

\- pelo menos até você enjoar de mim – o Hale voltou a brincar e Stiles gargalhou alto.

\- com um sexo intenso desses? Duvido um pouco – fora a vez do outro brincar.

\- bom, eu vou indo nessa. Até mais – falou Derek acenando para o castanho, enquanto começava a se afastar na direção do carro.

Stiles encarou o moreno se aproximar do carro, antes de dar as costas e começar a caminhar para o interior da casa, lentamente, fechando a porta. O castanho olhou para o nada, com um olhar vazio, perdido em pensamentos. As palavras de Derek ecoavam em sua mente, assim como as de Isaac.

“Uma hora você vai ter que achar alguém e sossegar esse fogo”

“Acho que somos fodidos até tentando com os fodidos”

“Todo mundo passa por isso. Se não deu certo, vá para o próximo. Uma hora a gente acerta. As vezes vem com quem a gente menos espera”

Derek suspirava frustrado caminhando para o próprio carro. O que merda ele tinha na cabeça para chamar um cara rico daqueles, que lhe deu aquela quantia de dinheiro por uma rodada de sexo, para sair? É claro que o cara não aceitaria. Primeiro, ele praticamente se prostituiu para o homem; segundo, é claro que o homem não aceitaria. Eles eram de mundos diferentes. Ele era o ator pornô falido e Stiles era o ricasso fodido emocionalmente. O que diabos ele tinha na cabeça para achar que poderia ter a mínima chance de Stiles aceitar? Quando destravou o alarme do carro, Derek fora surpreendido pelo grito de Stiles, que o chamou da porta.

\- sabe onde fica o Restaurante Blanchtorche? – perguntou o castanho vendo o homem lhe fitar um tanto desesperado e confuso.

\- sei – respondeu Derek confuso.

\- esteja lá às oito – disse o castanho antes de fechar a porta da casa.

Derek sorriu largo para a porta, ignorando uma mulher que passeava com um cachorro logo na calçada da casa de Stiles.

Demorou um pouco para que Derek conseguisse inserir a chave na fechadura do seu apartamento. Ele estava um pouco animado pelo vinho do jantar e para completar, o fato de estar tentando se fundir com o castanho não ajudava em nada. Eles já estavam há quatro meses nesse relacionamento, o qual decidiram seguir devagar... no lado emocional, já que no lado carnal eles já estavam mais do que habituados um com o outro. Quando finalmente abriu a porta, os dois quase caíra no chão do apartamento. Stiles empurrou Derek para dentro, enquanto fechava a porta com um pé, a batendo com certa força. O mais novo fez uma careta devido ao barulho que causara, com medo de o moreno receber alguma reclamação dos vizinhos por sua culpa, já Derek gargalhou para a careta do mais novo.

\- seus vizinhos devem me odiar – disse o castanho retirando o colete que usava e o jogando sobre o sofá.

\- eles devem, sim. Mas não pela porta, e sim pelos gritos que eu solto quando estamos na cama – falou o moreno puxando o castanho pela camisa e passando a beijar o mesmo.

\- nesse caso deveríamos mandar uma mensagem mandando eles cobrirem os ouvidos – disse o castanho sorrindo e retirando a camisa do moreno.

\- não. Eu quero que eles saibam que você me leva a loucura – ditou o moreno começando a caminhar para o quarto.

Eles começaram a se despir pelo corredor. Derek ergueu Stiles e o prensou contra a parede, atacando os lábios alheios com desejo, enquanto sentia o castanho arranhar suas costas e gemer no ato, aprovando o mesmo. Não demorou para que Stiles empurrasse o homem contra a parede do outro lado e avançasse contra o mesmo. Derek girou, voltando a prensar Stiles contra a parede e passou a descer os beijos pelo torso desnudo do outro, seguindo para a calça do castanho. Quando o moreno de olhos verdes abriu a calça do castanho e estava se preparando para arrancar a mesma do corpo do outro.

\- pai? - uma voz jovial ecoou pelo corredor assustando os dois. Derek se ergueu num salto ao reconhecer a voz e se virou para o quarto de hóspedes, surpreso ao ver um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos verdes lhe encarando em questionamento.

\- E-Ellajah?! – questionou Derek, surpreso e nervoso com a presença do filho que quase nunca via.

\- e-eu... desculpe atrapalhar... é só que... eu e a mamãe brigamos. Eu precisava de um tempo e não sabia para onde ir. Como você me deu a chave nos meus quinze anos, eu pensei que eu pudesse vir para cá – explicou o adolescente encarando o moreno mais velho ainda lhe questionar surpreso e corado.

\- n-não, filho. Tudo bem. É só que... você nunca veio me ver., então eu nunca pensei que você pudesse aparecer aqui do nada – explicou Derek tratando de fechar a sua calça enquanto Stiles lhe imitava no ato.

\- me desculpe. O senhor sabe que a mamãe é bem controladora. Ela nunca me deixou vir lhe ver – argumentou o adolescente vendo o pai coçar a nuca e olhar um tanto tristonho para o filho. Desde que se separou, ele havia perdido todo o crescimento do garoto. Ele conseguiu o encontrar uma vez, no aniversário do rapaz, quando o mesmo saiu da escola e entregou a chave do apartamento para o garoto, a mandando esconder da mãe, dizendo que poderia aparecer sempre que quisesse.

\- está tudo bem, filho. Eu sei bem como ela é – falou Derek um tanto nervoso com a situação de ser pego pelo filho em um momento íntimo com o seu namorado.

\- eu não sabia que você... gostava de caras – falou o garoto, após um tempo do silêncio constrangedor que se instalou entre eles.

\- ah, é... então... eu meio que descobri isso recentemente – disse Derek corando, temendo que o filho reprovasse aquilo, como a mãe, com toda a certeza do mundo, faria.

\- filho, este é Stiles... meu namorado – disse Derek coçando a bochecha, envergonhado, enquanto Ellajah arregalava os olhos, surpreso.

\- Stiles, este é Ellajah, o meu filho que eu te falei – disse Derek vendo o castanho sorrir para o adolescente.

\- prazer em conhecer – falaram os dois se aproximando para apertarem as mãos.

\- me desculpe por interromper vocês. Eu vou... ficar no quarto, se o senhor não se incomodar que eu use ele, e usar fones de ouvido – disse o jovem apontando para o quarto atrás de si.

-n-não. T-tudo bem esse quarto é seu, filho. Eu sempre o deixei aí pro dia em que você viesse – disse o moreno vendo o filho sorrir um pouco olhando para baixo, um tanto desconfortável por se sentir um estranho com o próprio pai.

\- Ellajah, você tem namorada? – perguntou Stiles vendo os dois morenos lhe fitarem.

\- tenho – respondeu o garoto de dezessete anos vendo o castanho sorrir gentilmente em sua direção.

\- você ainda é virgem? – perguntou Stiles vendo os dois morenos de olhos verdes corarem enquanto lhe encaravam.

\- n-não. Eu perdi com ela tem um tempo – respondeu o garoto envergonhado com aquela situação.

\- ótimo. Aqui – disse o castanho puxando a carteira do bolso e entregando um cartão de crédito para o rapaz.

\- Stiles? – perguntou Derek confuso.

\- pegue um táxi, passe numa farmácia, compre camisinhas, pegue a sua garota e vá para o Hotel Stilinski e diga que Stiles Stilinski mandou você para lá. Eles vão me ligar e eu vou mandar eles liberarem o melhor quarto para vocês – disse o castanho vendo o garoto olhar perdido de si para o pai.

\- você não se importa, certo? – perguntou Stiles olhando para o namorado vendo o mesmo negar com a cabeça. Ele confiava em Stiles e já havia feito aquilo com o castanho. Com certeza o seu filho ganharia pontos com a namorada por isso.

\- eu não sei se posso aceitar – disse o garoto devolvendo o cartão para o castanho.

\- aceite, Ellajah. Você vai ganhar pontos com a sua garota por isso – falou Derek vendo o filho lhe fitar tentado.

\- aceite como um presente do dia em que nos conhecemos – falou o castanho vendo o garoto lhe fitar animado.

-obrigado, mas eu não tenho nada para lhe dar – falou o garoto olhando para trás e vendo apenas uma mochila com as roupas que pegou quando saíra de casa.

\- não engravidar a garota já é um bom presente. Não quero ser responsável pela destruição da vida de vocês – disse o castanho vendo o garoto ficar tenso, antes de menear positivamente

\- certo. Eu estou indo. – falou o garoto caminhando na direção da porta.

\- esteja aqui na hora do jantar de amanhã – disse Derek vendo o adolescente responder positivamente.

\- eu amo o namorado do meu pai – disse o garoto assim que a sua namorada atendeu a ligação, a deixando confusa.

\- agora podemos continuar – disse o castanho vendo o moreno negar com a cabeça.

\- meu filho mal chega em casa e você já quer estragar o garoto – brincou Derek puxando o castanho pela calça até o quarto.

\- antes estragar ele por uma noite, do que estragar a nossa noite – disse o castanho jogando o moreno deitado na cama.


End file.
